The Legend Of Zhane 2 Sneak Peak
by DragonKnark
Summary: Hey everyone, this is a small preview of the sequel to The Legend Of Zhane. I can promise you longer chapers, better conflicts and a better villain, who might just be a gear in abigger machine. I hope you will like this preview.


The Legend of Zhane II

Wrath Of The Hunters

Chapter.1

It was cold night in the valley, known by its inhabitants as Avalar. There were no wind, which made the weather much more bearable. The river floated silently through the valley, leading towards the uninhabited jungle, which eventually would lead to the sea. The moon and the stars shined brightly down on the water, giving it a magical glow. There were no birds chirping, but there were far from silent in the valley.

A loud roar hung in the air as a young red dragon fell down from a high cliff. The dragon shrugged the pain in his right side of his back off as he caught himself, and began to float in the air, starring at the top of the cliff. Then all of a sudden a much bigger purple dragon jumped down, and chrashed into him, knocking him down once more.

The purple dragon then grapped the red dragon, and began to lead them downwards.

The two dragons roared and clawed at each other, fighting for supremacy. The purple dragon charged a flame bolt in his mouth and fired it. The other dragon, dodged it and sent his fist flying into the purple dragons face, causing him to let go.

The red dragon spinned around, smashing his tail into the purple dragons gut, causing him to stagger and fall. The red dragon then chrashed full force into him, causing him to chrash into the riverbank.

The red dragon then dove down, intending to chrash into his opponent. But then the purple dragon fired a purple laser beam into the air. The red dragon was diving through the air to fast to dodge it, and was sent full force backwards. He then chrashed into the ground, leaving a small crater.

He moaned loudly as he opened his eyes. The purple dragon stood before him, holding his tail blade before his throath. There were silent for a moment, but then both dragons started laughing.

"Damnit, i thought i had you there Spyro" The red dragon said, still laughing. Spyro chuckled loudly. "Sorry Zhane, but i aint giving up that easy".

About a month had passed since Spyro and Zhane had fought and eventually defeated Malefor. Since then, the young dragon had received a new level of training from Spyro. Each day, Spyro and Zhane had fought at the end of the lesson, and Zhane kept getting closer to victory.

"So, are we done for today, `cause im tired out" Zhane asked, causing his teacher to chuckle again.

"Of course. But...". Spyro`s smile began to faint a bit. "How is it going concerning that breath of yours?".

Zhane, who had already had walked a few meters away sighed. "Just as well as last time you asked; I cant get it wright, ive tried everything" Zhane said.

He lowered his head. Ever since the battle, Spyro had been interested in finding a way to learn more about this powerfull breath attack.

"Im sorry to hear that. But dont worry, we`ll find away to rediscover it. Trust me" Spyro said. Hearing this caused Zhane to turn his head and smile.

"Thanks" He said, nodding at his teacher. Spyro nodded back, and starred at the young dragon who was flying towards the city of Warfang.

"He is just getting better and better..." Spyro said. Then his smile fainted away. "Lets just hope he`ll be a better soul than his father" Spyro said, thinking back at the horrendus monster Zhane`s father was.

Zhane flew silently, but also quickly through the air. His stair was fixated on the huge city infront of him. Warfang was the lands capitol dragon city, and also the biggest in the world, only competing in size with the western city, Drumblade. Zhane then spotted a black object heading towards him. Zhane stopped and smiled amusingly as a black dragoness stopped him in his track.

"Hey honey, i dont think you`re getting into the city without paying" She said in a seductive voice as she slowly floated closer to him.

Zhane chuckled amusingly. "Oh i`ll pay you my dear Ghina" Zhane said, and wrapped his wing around her, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Ghina giggled in a perpously girly way. "But jokes aside...How was your training?".

"It was great, i almost got him this time" Zhane said. The black dragoness kissed his jaw, and began to scratch him behind his horn.

"Im sure that you`ll get him eventually. But now you better go sleep" Ghina said, and floated out of his embrace.

"Yes mommy" Zhane said with a grin on his face. And before Ghina could answer, he had already ducked down into the city streets. Ghina smiled, and the headed back towards her own home.

Ghina flew only about ten meters above the city streets. Her thoughts was fixed on Zhane, whom she had been togheter with for a month. She and her brother were the only ones, besides Zhane`s foster parents that knew about his life and secret relation to the dark master.

Ghina doved up into the air, before spinning gracefully around in the air. She loved the feeling of wind and gravity bend around her. Swe swung her self into a ball, and dove down. just before she hit the ground she rolled out and took to the air again.

What Ghina didnt realize was that her small spins in the air didnt went unoticed. Down on the ground stood a ligt green earth dragoness, with chocolate-brown wing membranes. Yarvi, who were still recovering her sore eye after Ghina had punched.

"Puny bitch!" She growled to herself as she starred at her fellow dragoness classmate. She then heard footsteps behind her. She truned her stare towards the sound.

A black dragon stepped out from the alleyway. He was a bit bigger than her, and had goat-like horns. His wing membranes were blue, and so were his eyes.

"Puny maybe..." He said in a seductive sounding tone. "But quite pretty". The black dragon wet his lips as he starred at the black dragoness spiralling through the air.

Yarvi gave out a loud huff. "You gotta be kidding me Jack. You`re not really telling me you find this piece of thrash attractive".

Jack smiled, amused by her remark. He held his stare on the black dragoness who kept spinning around.

"Oh but i do..." He said as he turned his stare to the earth dragoness. "Besides, as long as she isnt together with that Zhane-guy you want, how can it matter? I could take care of her".

Yarvi growled loudly. "Maybe. But remember, i havent been able to seduce Zhane. So how are you planning to get Ghina to like you?".

Jack chuckled loudly. "Manipulation. It may not have physical form or power, but it is as potent and dangerous as any kind of magic. I can make her love me, and make Zhane love you".

Yarvi herself chuckled now. "Sounds good" She whispered to herself.

"But i feel like i have to ask an important question; Your alliance with Malefor failed. And Zhane is no longer as naive and unprotected as before. So why are you even interested now?". Jack awaited for her to yell at him as she usually did to everyone, but got suprised.

Yarvi chuckled silently. "Its personal vendetta. If i am gonna stay on top, i have to show dominance. I cant let Zhane and his friends defy me like that".

Jack starred at the young earth dragoness, and couldnt resist laughing at her pure insanity. "Your damn crazy you know".

In the meantime, Zhane had reached his home. He landed on the door step, and opened the door. Inside the house, he could now hear his foster parents discuss something.

When he got closer he stopped and listened to their conversation. They sounded very upset.

"We cant just let it continue like this! The dark master is gone, so why would Zhane even need training? The battle is over!" His step-mother Maya yelled.

"Because he could easily be threathend by anyone, or worse..." His step-father Hurigan said.

"What do you mean by worse?" Maya asked. Zhane now listened even more carefull than before.

"Zhane`s powers are great, and therefore he needs to learn how to control them. Look at his father! You have to realise that Zhane himself could become like him!" Hurigan answered.

"How can you even say that!? Zhane would never do that!" Maya roared, now even more upset than before.

"They said the same thing about Malefor. And thats why Zhane must learn to controll his powers!".

Just outside the room Zhane stood frozen. A few tears escaped his eyes. Maya and Hurigan both stopped immedeatly.

"Honey?" Maya called as she walked out from the room. Zhane was no where to be seen, but there were a few black spots, formed by Zhane`s tears.

"Oh no" Hurigan whispered, knowing exactly what happend. Maya turned her head to stare angrily at him. "Smooth move, dumbass" Maya said, and began to head upstairs to find her son.


End file.
